Technical Field
Disclosed herein are methods and systems to interface between physiological devices and a prosthetic system, including to receive a plurality of types of physiological activity signals from a user, decode a user movement intent from each of the plurality of signals types, and fuse the movement intents into a joint decision to control moveable elements of the prosthetic device.
Related Art
Various types of sensors have been developed to monitor various physiological features.
Systems have been developed to control prosthetic devices in response to electrical signals output from a physiological sensor, referred to herein as single-mode prosthetic device control.
User movement intent may, however, be expressed in multiple ways through a variety of physiological means, which may be detectable with different types of sensors that output different types of electrical signals.
Reliability of a user movement intent decoded from any given sensor or signal type may vary with respect to one or more of a variety of factors, such as a particular pre-movement state, a particular desired movement, environment factors, and mental state.
Theoretically, more accurate estimate of user movement intent should be determinable by combining information from multiple sensor types. Interrelations amongst various physiological means are, however, notoriously difficult to ascertain.
What are needed are methods and system to determine user movement intents from each of a plurality of types of physiological sensors and/or signal types, and to fuse the movement intents to provide a more informed estimate of user intended movement.